The invention concerns solutions of resins and solvents, which are suitable as binding-agent solutions for printing inks, particularly for rotation printing processes with high printing speeds. Such solutions are known from DE A 4,010,319, in which a mineral-oil fraction with a boiling range of 200-450.degree. C. serves as a solvent and, as binding agents, aromatic polymers with a softening point of 30-120.degree. C.
These solutions are in any case unsuitable for high printing speeds. Corresponding printing inks bleed through very easily or cause a counterpressure during subsequent stacking.
To avoid this, it is necessary to use polymers or resins with a softening point above 120.degree. C.
The aromatic polymers, which actually impart a good characteristics profile to the printing inks, are however no longer soluble in mineral oils, when they are so highly polymerized that their softening point lies above 120.degree. C.
The additional use of crosslinking aids, which could solve this problem, is undesirable, because the crosslinking aids result in water pollution after deinking, when the paper is recycled.
The use of aromatic oils as solvents requires disclosure, due to the content of potentially carcinogenic polycylic aromatics, and is therefore not feasible. Moreover, aromatics, such as arylaromatic compounds, exhibit overly good compatibility with the aromatic polymers. The polymer penetrates with this polymer into the paper, carrying corresponding pigment and printing ink along with it, and leads to migration and bleeding effects.